Damn A Korrasami fanfic
by Writerforlife1235
Summary: Korra hasn't been the same since she bumped into that girl on her moped and never found out her name. Will there paths cross again or will Korra never find out her name?
1. Chapter 1 The encounter

Korrasami fanfic: Damn…..

Korra hadn't been herself lately, ever since she bumped into that girl on her moped and went flying off Naga, her polar bear dog. The girl had apologized but left before Korra could ask her for her name. A week later, Mako had approached her and Korra had just sighed.

"Do you want to go to this party tonight?" Mako asked with a smile

Korra sighed. "Fine Mako" Korra replied with a fake smile, showing she had no interest in parties or going to one.

Mako walked away and waved goodbye. Before leaving, he handed her invitation to the party showing the time and place. Korra looked at the invite and her mouth dropped open. The host of the party was the Sato family, the richest family in Republic City. Korra hated getting ready for parties, especially since the party was formula and she had to wear a dress, which she hated the most. After an hour of deciding, she was finally ready. Her dress was a light blue with water tribe symbols and a simple, small, light blue, water tribe hat and boots.

Korra didn't need a ride; she had Naga, her polar bear dog. Once she had reached the Sato mansion, she knocked on the door. A butler answered the door. "Do you have an invitation?" He asked with a smile. Korra reached into her purse and pulled out the invite. The butler stepped aside and Korra walked into the Sato mansion. Korra bumped straight into Mako.

"Ohh, hey Korra, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Mako said as Korra followed him to a huge ballroom.

"Korra, this is , the owner of Sato Industries" Mako said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, avatar Korra" smiled as he bowed before Korra.

Then Korra saw the girl who had bumped into her on her moped, standing right next to . Korra's eyes widened.

"This is my daughter, Asami" Mr. Sato replied pointing to his daughter.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Korra" Asami replied.

A week later….

Korra hadn't been sleeping well for the past two days. She had been having these weird dreams and she didn't know why. She woke up one night, sweating, her blue eyes looking around the room. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"Damn..." Korra thought.

Korra had been spending most of her time training, sleeping and eating. She hadn't really done anything lately. The Fire Ferrets had won most of their matches and weren't coming back into the pro-bending tournament in till next month. Korra sighed, knowing she had nothing else to do but train.

Korra fell back onto her bed, wondering what she would be doing today. Tenzin knocked on her door. Korra got up and the answered the door. Tenzin was standing at the door with Asami. Korra's face turned a bright red. Asami was wearing a leather jacket, a black tank, jeans, and her usual pair of black boots. Something hit Korra; it was feeling that went up through her chest, all the way to her face, making her blush. Asami laughed a little at Korra's funny gesture. Tenzin walked away, leaving the two teenage girls alone in the deserted hallway.

Korra looked at Asami, smiling. Blue eyes meet green eyes. Asami sighed. "Want me to take you for a spin?" Asami asked Korra, her red lips perking slightly. "Umm…"Korra said confused. "Asami.." Korra was about to say when she felt Asami's lips on her own. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra pulled away and grabbed Asami's arm. "Me, you, bed now" Korra said as she pulled Asami toward her room. The next morning..

Sunlight came into Korra's room. Clothes were scattered all over the floor. Lying in Korra's bed fast asleep was the beautiful Asami. Her black hair messy and below her shoulders and her green eyes shut tightly. She was asleep in Korra's arms and the sound of silence hit the air. Korra had never felt like this before ever in her life and neither had Asami. Asami's eyes opened and she sighed. She had to release herself from Korra's grip and slowly tiptoe to the other side of Korra's room to change. After Asami had dressed, she walked over to the side of the bed where Korra was fast asleep. Asami leaned over and kissed Korra.

But Korra had awakened and pulled Asami closer, forgetting the fact that Asami had to go. Asami pulled away. They looked at each other and didn't say a word. Asami smiled. "Korra, I wish I could stay but I can't" Asami said in a sweet but sad voice that made Korra sigh. "But I don't want you to go" Korra said in a puppy dog voice and made the face. Asami laughed a little. Asami sat on the bed and smiled. She leaned over to Korra and kissed her neck hard, giving her a hicky at the bottom of her neck. Korra smiled and then blushed.

Asami got off the bed and walked toward the bedroom door. "Don't worry I'll be back" Asami said as she closed the door slowly, so she wouldn't wake anyone up. Korra smiled and looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She yawned and sighed. The girl who she had feelings for had left her alone in her bedroom. Then she remembered Asami's last words before she left: "Don't worry I'll be back". Korra was finally relieved from all her training and for the first time in her life at peace.

Sorry it's really short I ran out of ideas


	2. Chapter 2 The Return or is it?

Hi guys! I'm back. Hope you guys enjoy this next of my Korrasami fanfiction!

I expect reviews! Enjoy! :D

A few weeks later…

Asami had been gone for a few weeks now ever since that night happened between her and Korra. Korra sighed remembering that night and Asami's final words before walking out the door. It was the night of the pro-bending championship match in the pro-bending tournament. Korra sat on a bench in the Fire Ferrets locker room. Korra held her helmet in her hand, sighing. Mako walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Ready for the match, Korra?" Mako asked sitting down next to Korra.

"I guess" Korra replied with a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Mako asked putting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I miss Asami" Korra replied.

Bolin entered the room.

"Hey Guys, ready for the big match!" Bolin said.

Korra sighed again but louder than before. Korra walked away, avoiding Mako and Bolin. Korra ran out of the arena and sat on the steps. Her heart felt broken, into a million tiny pieces. She couldn't do the match. She looked up at the clouds and thought about what to do. "Asami would have wanted me to win" Korra thought. Korra ran back inside the arena with a few seconds to spare before the match.

"THERE YOU ARE! , we've been looking all over from you" Mako said looking up at Korra.

"The match is about to start" Bolin said.

"Let's win this match, For the Fire Ferrets" Korra said.

"For the Fire Ferrets!" Bolin and Mako yelled as they walked out with Korra onto the platform that would lead them to the center of the arena.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin took their stances, and so did their opponents, The Wolf Bats. The Gong sounded and the match began. Korra attacked her opponents with a wave of water, Bolin attacked them with a few earth bending disks and Mako attacked them with a huge ball of fire. Next thing that Korra knew, her opponents were all in the water and the Fire Ferrets had won round one. The Gong sounded again and that was the start of Round 2. Korra dodged fireball after fireball using waterbending. Then she looked up in the stands and saw her, it was Asami. Next thing Korra knew, she was knocked out of the ring into the water. Mako and Bolin continued the fight, blasting fireballs and earthbending disks at their opponents, in till finally knocking them into the water, wining round 2. Round 3 was the coin toss and fire was chosen. Mako and his opponent took their stances. The gong sounded. Mako shot fireball after fireball, and then when the Fire Ferrets thought they would lose, Mako got up, and shot one fire blast that hit his opponents chest, knocking him into the water and winning the championships.

"The Fire Ferrets win the championship !" The announcer yelled.

The crowd went wild. Even Asami went nuts. Korra, Bolin, Mako bowed before the huge crowd.

After the match..

Cliff hanger.. Write want you guys think is gonna happen next. :D


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

Hey Guys I decided to write another 3 chapters because I got a lot of views.

I hope you guys enjoy this next awesome chapter of Korrasami :D

Korra walked back into the locker room to change but was greeted by Bolin and Mako before she could enter. They held in their hands, varsity jackets. Korra smiled, knowing they had won the championship.

"Korra!" Mako yelled

"We have something for you" Bolin said as he handed Korra a varsity jacket.

"Ummm.., what's this for?" Korra asked.

"They gave us varsity jackets for winning the championships" Mako and Bolin said.

Korra looked at the jacket. It was red, dark red, and orange with the Sato Industries symbol on one of the sleeves ,their bending symbol on the right sleeve and on the back was a fire ferret and on the bottom it said, "Champions of the Probending Tournament '' Korra smiled. Mako and Bolin waved their goodbyes to Korra as they walked out of the locker room, wearing the jackets. Korra quickly changed into boy's skinny jeans, a gray shirt that said "The Fire Ferrets" on the front, her new varsity jacket over it, and a simple pair of blue converse. Korra was about to leave when she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Hey Sexy" The voice said.

Korra turned to see Asami standing by the door. Korra's face turned a bright red.

Asami came close to her, wrapping her arms around Korra's neck.

"Asami?" Korra asked.

"Hey Korra, it's been awhile" Asami replied.

"Listen, I watched your tournament and I must say you did a fantastic job" Asami said.

"You really think so?" Korra asked.

"Yep and I came back because I missed you so much" Asami said.

"I missed you too, Asami" Korra replied.

Korra leaned into Asami's perfect lips and Asami just let her. As they kissed, Korra realized something, something that she had wondered about for a long time. She was in love with Asami Sato. Korra pulled Asami closer and wrapped her strong, muscular arms around Asami's waist. Korra pulled away to take a long deep breath. Asami looked at Korra with her bright, green eyes. Asami leaned into Korra's chest and Korra wrapped her arms around her to keep her warm.

"Korra?" Asami asked

"Yes Asami" Korra replied.

"I've realized something, something that you might want to hear" Asami replied.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

"I'm..." Asami tried to say.

"I'm guessing you're in love with me" Korra replied.

"But, How?" Asami asked.

"Because I'm in love with you" Korra replied.

Asami blushed and then hugged Korra tight.

"Your amazing" were Asami's final words before they walked out of the arena, hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4: Sweater Weather

Hey guys!

Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy: D

Ever since there exchange of" I love you's" at the arena, Korra and Asami had never been closer. They hung out all the time, even when Korra was training. It was that one peaceful day in the Air Temple, where Korra was mediating, trying to focus. She sat there calm and alert, her eyes closed. She heard footsteps and then felt two arms wrap around her neck and the strong scent of perfume hit the air. Her eyes opened.

"Hey" Asami said.

"What are you doing here?" Korra said.

"I missed you and I wanted to talk to you" Asami said.

Asami sat next to Korra and without hesitation, placed a kiss on Korra's cheek, making her blush. Korra sighed as she wrapped an arm around Asami's shoulder. Asami leaned her head on Korra's shoulder and they stayed like that, enjoying the peacefulness of the Air Temple.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Us" Asami said with a sigh.

"What about us?" Korra replied.

"I just I thought about that little incident we had a few weeks before the match and I realized that your important to me, you keep me safe and warm and happy and I want it to stay that way for a long time" Asami said with a smile.

"What are you saying?" Korra asked.

"I'm asking you to more than my friend Korra, I'm asking you to be mine, "Asami said.

"I love you Korra and I've never felt like this before" Asami said.

"Neither have I" Korra replied.

"Asami, I'm accepting your offer" Korra said smiling.

Korra leaned into Asami, kissing her softly. Asami just smiled and leaned in back. The two just sat there kissing. Then it started to snow. The snow fell from the trees onto Korra and Asami. Asami shivered and pulled away. Korra held Asami's hands and put them in the holes of her sweater. Asami leaned into Korra and Korra wrapped her arms around her, so Asami would feel warm.

"Really?" Asami asked

"Yep, I'm going to be with you as long as you want" Korra said with a smile.

"No matter how cold the weather is" Korra said with a laugh.

End of chapter 4. Snow in summer, that's weird. I was listening to Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood when I wrote this. I take requests for fanficitions. :D


	5. Chapter 5 The big encounter

Hey guys! I'm back and decided to write one last chapter for my Korrasami fanfic

I except reviews. Enjoy :D

Mako decided to visit Korra in the Air Temple on a very hot day but it was snowing. Mako walked up the stairs to the doors of the air temple and knocked loudly. Tenzin answered the door.

"Is Korra here?" Mako asked

"I'm sorry Mako but Korra has told me not to let anyone into the Air Temple for specific reasons" Tenzin replied.

"Can I ask why?" Mako replied.

"She told me it was avatar business and good day" Tenzin said as he slammed the door in Mako's face.

"Damn, that was rude" Mako thought.

"What could be more important than me?" Mako thought.

Korra's POV

Korra was sitting in the garden, kissing Asami. She heard footsteps and Korra pulled away to face Tenzin. Asami shivered and Korra pulled her into a tight hug. Korra sighed as she looked at Tenzin.

"What's up?" Korra asked.

"Mako was at the door and wanted to see you but he didn't say why" Tenzin replied.

"Why would he come see Korra?" Asami asked.

"I don't know but one thing is for sure that we can't trust him" Korra replied.

"He's a complete jerk" Asami replied.

"He cheated on me and Korra'' Asami yelled.

"Asami, relax" Korra replied as she hugged Asami tightly.

"I'm fine" Asami replied.

Mako's Pov

I was tired and sick of waiting to talk to Korra, so I decided to get some lunch at the place where Bolin and Korra went to get Water Tribe noodles. I walked through the door and then sat down at simple booth. I ordered some noodles and a mountain dew and then I sighed. A girl came to the table ,her hair like fire, her eyes a deep green, and she wore skinny jeans, a leather jacket, a tank top, and fingerless leather gloves. She smiled at me and then sat down next me.

"I'm Jewel" She said as a small flame came out of her fingertips.

"I'm Mako" Mako replied.

"I've heard about you Mako, you're a player and I know your little game" Jewel replied.

"What are you talking about?" Mako asked.

"You dated Asami Sato, one of my best friends, and then you went off and kissed the avatar, broke Asami's heart into a million pieces, then you went out with Korra, then you went off and kissed Asami and then you broke both of their hearts into a million tiny pieces" Jewel said crossing her arms.

"But, but.." Mako stuttered

Jewel slapped Mako across the face.

"Goodbye asshole" Jewel said as she walked out the door.

Thanks for reading my Korrasami fanfiction. I accept requests for fanfics. Hope you guys enjoyed my story. BTW, the character I made up, Jewel was going to be in my next fanfic about Azutara. My mistake, I put her in by accident. :D


	6. Chapter 6 How it Happened

**Hey guys. I feel bad about the last chapter because I was lazy when I wrote it and I got some bad reviews asking for more detail and how Korrasami happened in less than a week or more and to fix the fanfiction from the same person, so here you readers go. This chapter and the next one will be better. So sorry**

Korra's POV

It was one of those gorgeous days in Republic city, during the summer. The sun was shining and the sky was a light blue. That was the day that Asami hit me with her moped and at the time, I didn't even know who she was. She had of course, taken off her helmet, revealing luscious, wavy black hair that she flipped out of her face, causing a strong blush to come to my dark cheeks. She had apologized and then left suddenly. A week later, Mako had approached me and asked to come to this party with him. It took a lot of convincing but before I knew it, I was wearing a dress, standing at the front door of a mansion for the party. Then I met Mr. Sato, the owner of Future Industries, who introduced me to his daughter. She then proceeded to tell me her full name which was, of course, Asami Sato. Her eyes were bright emeralds which I couldn't keep my light blue eyes off of her for the whole night. Was it the way her hips swayed or the way her dark red dress fit her so nicely? I didn't know. I felt something, growing in my heart. It made my palms sweat and my heart beat so loudly I could hear it. Then I realized I had a thing for Asami right after I had left the party on Naga, my polar bear dog. I decided to invite Asami out for lunch the next day and she had, of course, accepted my invitation. It was a week before the pro bending tournament so I had nothing else to do but train and sleep all day. The next day, Asami and I went out to lunch and had talked about our lives and got to know each other better. Before she left, she told me that she wanted to meet me tomorrow night at the air temple and that she had a special surprise for me. Both my eyes and my face lit up as she said this. She blew me a kiss before walking out the door of the noodle place. My cheeks turned a bright crimson red. I feel asleep thinking about what Asami had said. The next day, I waited very patiently for Asami to come that night with that surprise of hers. I feel asleep that night, waiting for her and was suddenly woken up by a knock at the door. It was of course, Tenzin but Asami was standing close beside him. She had asked me if I wanted her to take me for a spin, which I found, of course, very odd of her. The she kissed me to shut me up because I was drooling over her outfit. Which were, of course, a leather jacket, a black tank, dark blue skinny jeans, and her usual pair of black boots. I had closed my eyes and refused to break from the amazing kiss from Asami. Which eventually turned into both of us tripping and falling back onto my bed, which then eventually turned into something more than I expected from her. The next morning, I didn't remember anything. I looked around the room to find clothes all over the floor and the sheets halfway off my bed. I had fallen back asleep and Asami had left but I had woken up before she could leave and she told me, "Don't worry I'll be back", before walking out the door and blowing me a kiss. Asami had been gone for a few weeks now and it was the night of the pro-bending tournament. I was depressed; it felt like months since I saw Asami and her gorgeous emerald eyes. Mako had walked over to me and asked me what was wrong and I didn't reply. When I walked out of there, into the arena, I saw Asami in the stands and my heart jumped. After Mako, Bolin and I had won the tournament. Asami completely surprised me in the Fire Ferrets locker room after I had received a varsity jacket from Mako for our team winning the tournament. "Hey Sexy" Was what Asami had greeted me with when she entered the locker room. "Listen, I watched your tournament and I must say you did a fantastic job" Asami then proceeded to say making my cheeks turn a bright red. "You really think so?" I replied smirking like a total idiot. "Yep and I came back because I missed you so much" Asami said twirling a piece of her wavy black hair.

"I missed you too, Asami" I replied smirking and wondering why she was being so flirty toward me. "I guess she hadn't forgotten about that night or me" I thought, slowly, nodding my head. I leaned into Asami's perfect lips and Asami just let me. As we kissed, I realized something, something that I had wondered about for a long time. I was in love with Asami Sato. I pulled Asami closer and wrapped my strong, muscular arms around Asami's waist. I pulled away to take a long deep breath. Asami looked at me with her bright, green eyes. Asami leaned into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm.

Korra?" Asami asked me with a serious look on her face. "Yes Asami?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I've realized something, something that you might want to hear" Asami replied. "What is it?" I replied looking deep into her green eyes. "I really..." Asami tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. "I'm guessing you have a crush on me" I replied with a smirk. "How did you know?" Asami said with a laugh. "Because I feel the same way" I replied trying not to blush. "Asami, will you be my girlfriend?" I said trying not to sweat or blush. "Of course, Korra" Asami said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna get outta of here?" Asami asked me with a wink, right before grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the arena.

**So there you guys go. I still have to write Asami's point of view but it might take a while because I'm busy and I'm sick currently but I got out of bed to write this and finish this. Reminder: The next chapter is the last chapter and then I have to finish my Azutara fanfic, Fire and Water and the chapters will be longer for that and I love you guys for reading my fanfics and reviewing them because it helps me a lot. I take requests and accept all my reviews. **


	7. Chapter 7- How it happened- Asami's POV

**Hey guys. So I got a review before, asking me to finish the fanfiction. So here's the last chapter in Asami's point of view. Enjoy. **

Asami's POV

It was one of those gorgeous days in Republic city, during the summer. The sun was shining and the sky was a light blue. That was the day that I hit Korra with my moped and at the time, I didn't even know who she was. I had of course, taken off her helmet, revealing luscious, wavy black hair that I flipped out of her face, causing a strong blush to come to my pale cheeks. I had apologized and then left suddenly. A week later, my dad had approached me and asked me come to this party with him, which was being hosted in our mansion. It took a lot of convincing but before I knew it, I was wearing a red dress, waiting inside the main ballroom of our mansion for the party. Then I met Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang, who introduced me to the avatar. She then proceeded to tell me her full name which was, of course, Korra. Her eyes were bright sapphires which I couldn't keep my emerald eyes off of her for the whole night. Was it the way her muscles stood out or the way her dress fit her so nicely? I didn't know. I felt something, growing in my heart. It made my palms sweat and my heart beat so loudly I could hear it. Then I realized I had a thing for Korra right after I had gone upstairs to my room Korra had called and decided to invite me out for lunch the next day and I had, of course, accepted her invitation. It was a week before the pro bending tournament so I had nothing else to do but sleep all day. The next day, Korra and I went out to lunch and had talked about our lives and got to know each other better. Before I left, she told me that she wanted to meet me tomorrow night at the air temple and that she had a special surprise for me. Both my eyes and my face lit up as I said this. I blew her a kiss before walking out the door of the noodle place. I decided to go see Korra and waited outside her bedroom door. I had asked her if she wanted me to take me for a spin, which she found, of course, very odd of me. Then I kissed her to shut her up because she was drooling over my outfit. Which were, of course, a leather jacket, a black tank, dark blue skinny jeans, and my usual pair of black boots. I had closed my eyes and refused to break from the amazing kiss that Korra was responding to. Which eventually turned into both of us tripping and falling back onto my bed, which then eventually turned into something more than I expected. The next morning, I didn't remember anything. I looked around the room to find clothes all over the floor and the sheets halfway off of Korra's bed. Korra had fallen back asleep and I had left but Korra had woken up before I could leave and I told her, "Don't worry I'll be back", before walking out the door and blowing her a kiss. I had been gone for a few weeks now and it was the night of the pro-bending tournament. I was depressed; it felt like months since I saw Korra and her gorgeous sapphire eyes. I decided to go to pro bending tournament. After Mako, Bolin and Korra had won the tournament. I completely surprised Korra in the Fire Ferrets locker room. Hey Sexy" Was what I had greeted Korra with when she entered the locker room. "Listen, I watched your tournament and I must say you did a fantastic job" I said then proceeded to say making my cheeks turn a bright red. "You really think so?" Korra replied smirking like a total idiot. "Yep and I came back because I missed you so much" I said twirling a piece of my wavy black hair.

"I guess she hadn't forgotten about that night or me" I thought, slowly, nodding my head. I leaned into Korra's perfect lips and Korra just let me. As we kissed, I realized something, something that I had wondered about for a long time. I was in love with Korra. Korra pulled me closer and wrapped her strong, muscular arms around my waist. I pulled away to take a long deep breath. I looked at Korra with my bright, green eyes. I leaned into Korra's chest and she wrapped my arms around her to keep her warm.

Korra?" I asked her with a serious look on her face. "Yes Asami?" Korra asked with a smile on her face. "I've realized something, something that you might want to hear" I replied. "What is it?" Korra replied looking deep into my green eyes. "I really..." I tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. "I'm guessing you have a crush on me" Korra replied with a smirk. "How did you know?" I said with a laugh. "Because I feel the same way" Korra replied trying not to blush. "Asami, will you be my girlfriend?" Korra said trying not to sweat or blush. "Of course, Korra" I said giving before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna get outta of here?" I asked her with a wink, right before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the arena.

**There you guys go. The last chapter told in Asami's point of view. Hope you guys enjoyed my fanfic. The tale of two lovers will be updated soon. See you guys soon **


End file.
